Roronoa's First Love
by Ichimacchan
Summary: Barangkali mengalahkan Mihawk si pesaing beratnya dalam turnamen bela diri pedang, Zoro lebih mengharapkan kemenangan berpihak padanya ketika ia harus dihadapkan dengan pria aneh bertelinga Buddha yang telah menggandeng cinta pertamanya. / OnePiece Modern!AU / Zoro x Robin x Enel / rnr


Barangkali mengalahkan _Mihawk_ si pesaing beratnya dalam turnamen bela diri pedang, Zoro lebih mengharapkan kemenangan berpihak padanya ketika ia harus dihadapkan dengan pria aneh bertelinga _Buddha_ yang telah menggandeng cinta pertamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **One Piece (c) Eichiro Oda**

 _Alternative Universe!Modern, Romance, maybe Comedy_

 **Roronoa's First Love  
**

Zoro x Robin x Enel

 **Warning : out of character, crackpair EnelRobin, typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

Roronoa Zoro. 19 tahun. Atlet bela diri pedang yang dikenal keras kepala dan buta arah. Jatuh cinta pada sesosok wanita anggun bernama Nico Robin yang bekerja sebagai Arkeolog.

Pertama kali Zoro melihat sosok anggun yang penuh dengan kedewasaan itu adalah ketika sekolahnya mengadakan _study tour_ ke sebuah museum tempat batu-batu bersejarah dengan tulisan aneh dipajang di rak kaca raksasa.

Huruf yang hanya berupa garis-garis dan liukan yang terpahat pada batu berbentuk kubus itu sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya. Hingga akhirnya perhatian si _pendekar_ terpusat pada sosok wanita jangkung yang berdiri di depan batu berwarna emas, rambut hitamnya nampak digelung acak-acakan dan jatuh di atas lekuk bahu halus yang tegas.

Kala itu, napas Zoro seolah direnggut selama beberapa momen. Ia menepis wajah Luffy yang merengek ingin diantar jajan, kemudian berjalan menghampiri sosok jangkung tersebut tanpa pikir panjang apalagi memperdulikan Luffy yang meneriakinya tolol.

Ditatapnya batu kubus emas yang terhalang rak kaca raksasa itu dengan cermat. Meskipun teriakan _tolol_ dari Luffy ada benarnya, setidaknya Zoro tahu betul bagaimana cara untuk menarik perhatian wanita dewasa yang kini mulai menyadari keberadaannya.

 _Berpura-pura tertarik pada hal yang sama._ Pola pikir Zoro cukup kompleks dan cerdas saat itu.

" _ara,_ apakah kau tertarik untuk mengetahui isinya?"

Keringat mengalir di kening dan pelipis sang _marimo._ Suara sosok itu terdengar agak berat, intonasi yang stabil serta ekspresi ramah khas wanita dewasa membuat jantung Zoro berdebar kencang. Alis-alis tipis si rambut hijau berkerut gugup.

"begitulah. Meskipun aku tidak bisa membacanya."

Tinggi mereka tidak terpaut cukup jauh. Meskipun Zoro diam-diam berusaha untuk berjinjit dan menyetarakan diri, wanita itu tetap lebih tinggi darinya. Tubuh jangkung nan langsing itu kini sedikit menghadapkan diri kepadanya. Sebelah tangan menenteng tas, tangan lain memegangi buku yang terlihat kolot dan usang.

"kau tahu apa ini?"

Wanita itu bertanya lagi, jemari terulur menyentuh kaca raksasa di depannya. Zoro menelan ludah. Pesona kuat dari iris _obsidian_ yang dilingkari netra biru cerah itu membuat fokusnya buyar. Pupil hitam sang _marimo_ tak bisa beralih dari pahatan cantik wajah seorang wanita dewasa yang menatap takjub pada sebuah batu, ataupun lekuk tubuhnya yang telah matang sempurna dan begitu menawan.

Zoro sadar, ia jatuh cinta. Takjubnya berubah menjadi ledakan rasa suka yang menggebu-gebu meskipun belum ada 10 menit mereka bertemu.

" _P –ponegip?_ "

Rasa sesal menjalar cepat karena Zoro tidak terlalu menyimak penjelasan Pak Tua Rayleigh tentang _study tour_ kali ini. Pemuda itu sadar, bahwa jawabannya benar-benar salah.

" _Poneghlyph._ Sepertinya kau tidak tertarik pada batu seperti ini, ya."

Tawa singkat wanita itu berikan kepadanya. Pipi Zoro bersemburat mengetahui bahwa wanita itu menyadari ketidaktertarikan Zoro terhadap batu emas tersebut, yang berarti bahwa wanita itu menyadari pula alasan Zoro mau berdiri di sana sampai wajahnya memerah segala. Wanita dewasa memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"aku harus segera pergi."

Buku kolot dan usang itu ditutup, dimasukkan ke dalam tas punggung sederhana berwarna ungu tua. Zoro terkejut, ingin menghadang kepamitan sang wanita.

"tunggu –"

"Arkeolog, Nico Robin."

Tangan lentik yang kuku jemarinya polos itu terulur. Zoro menatap tidak percaya, kemudian menerima uluran tangan dengan wajah bodoh yang memanas.

"Pendekar pedang, Roronoa Zoro."

Sahutan _pendekar pedang?_ dari sosok cantik bernama Nico Robin itu membuat Zoro tersenyum kikuk, namun wanita itu tertawa lagi dan menurunkan kacamata yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, _kenshi-san_."

Dan, ketika punggung berlekuk seksi itu pergi meninggalkannya, senyum bodoh tidak bisa luntur dari wajah Roronoa Zoro. Kakinya melangkah untuk mengikuti jejak si wanita sampai pintu keluar, namun langkah Zoro terhenti. Instingnya bekerja cepat, si pendekar muda itu bersembunyi di balik pintu masuk museum.

Zoro tahu, ia malah terlihat menjijikan dengan mengikuti wanita itu seperti _stalker_. Namun si rambut hijau merasa tidak peduli, karena kini hatinya sedang sibuk bertanya-tanya, juga murka ketika melihat Nico Robin tengah berbincang dengan sosok pria aneh –

Zoro tertawa sarkas, melihat telinga panjang macam _Buddha_ milik pria yang berbincang dengan Robin. Jangan lupakan celana aneh yang nampak menggelembung dengan motif _batik_ yang terlihat nyentrik, membuat Zoro bertanya-tanya pria macam apa sebenarnya dia.

Tetapi, ketika pria bertelinga _Buddha_ itu mendekat kemudian mencium kening Robin, Zoro merasakan hatinya seolah diremas kemudian hancur berkeping-keping. Si hijau menggertakkan gigi, merasa sangat tersaingi melebihi persaingannya dengan Mihawk, musuh bebuyutan di turnamen bela diri pedang. []

.

.

.

.

"Pernah melihat pria aneh bertelinga _Buddha?_ "

Zoro bertanya pada Perona ketika ia telah selesai latih tanding dengan Mihawk. Gadis manis yang _tsundere_ itu menatapnya dengan wajah tertekuk, merajuk agar Zoro mau menerima ajakannya untuk makan siang bersama Mihawk, bertiga.

"siapa tahu? Aku tidak memperdulikan laki-laki yang tidak bisa menjadi mainanku!"

Si hijau menarik napas lelah. Ia sadar betul bahwa Perona menyimpan rasa suka yang kesumat padanya. Meskipun gadis itu lebih dekat dengan Mihawk, sikapnya yang malu-malu tapi mau terlalu kentara untuk diabaikan.

"bertelinga _Buddha?_ Apa kau berbicara tentang _God Enel_ ?"

Mihawk menyusul obrolan setelah selesai berganti pakaian. Perona menatap tajam, seolah mengusir pemuda yang setahun lebih tua itu untuk tidak mengganggu percakapannya dengan si _marimo._ Namun Zoro lain cerita, nampak antusias dan ingin bertanya.

"siapa itu _God Enel_?"

Mihawk melirik Perona sekilas.

"Dia adalah pemilik sekolah _God – Joker Academy._ Sekolah untuk orang-orang suci penghuni kota _Mariejoa._ "

 _Pemilik sekolah elite? Zoro yang atlet pedang gadungan bisa apa?_

Perona melirik judes pada Zoro. Gadis itu mengibaskan rambut _pinky_ nya cuek, berbalik memunggungi kemudian pergi begitu saja. Mihawk menatap kepergian Perona dengan alis tertekuk, sementara Zoro menengadah karena merasa _kalah duluan._

"kenapa kau bertanya tentang _God Enel_ ?"

Pemuda bermata elang itu bertanya lagi. Zoro menggaruk kepala, bibirnya moncong tidak mood.

"cuma teringat saja kemarin melihat pria bertelinga _Buddha_."

Seraya menutup pintu loker, Zoro mematut diri di depan kaca yang kebetulan tertempel disana. Ia mengamati sosoknya sendiri. Terbalut dengan kulit kecokelatan yang _burik_ di beberapa bagian badan, sangat kurang _matching_ dengan rambut hijau _marimo_ yang bergaya pendek, jangan lupakan tiga anting emas yang nampak norak tertancap di telinganya. Zoro merasa risih sendiri. Ia menjadi _negative_ meskipun Perona sama sekali tidak mempengaruhinya dengan sindiran pedas hari ini.

Jika diingat kembali, kenampakan fisik dari _God Enel_ sangat jauh berbeda darinya. Kulit putih bersih, rambut pirang halus yang rapi dan klimis, postur _sixpack_ dan tinggi yang sempurna, begitu jauh dari sang Roronoa.

Aah, ia benar-benar _negative._ Mihawk sampai repot-repot bertanya _apakah kau baik-baik saja?,_ yang Zoro respon seadanya hingga si mata elang pamit pulang dengan lambaian tangan. Zoro merasa _down_ dan patah hati. Bagaimana caranya mengalahkan pria tampan pemilik sekolah _elite_ hanya dengan modal tampang standar juga kemampuan berpedang yang masih awam? Ohya, Zoro buta arah. Itu poin minus tambahan.

Ketika depresi mendadak menguasai sang _marimo,_ suatu ide gila terlintas di kepalanya. Zoro merogoh saku celana, menyalakan handphone kemudian memanggil seseorang yang dikira bisa membantunya.

" _aah? Apa-apaan kau meneleponku yang sedang sibuk mencari malaikat, kuso marimo?!"_

Zoro tersenyum dengan bibir berkedut. Ocehan Sanji tidak akan membuatnya jengkel untuk saat ini saja.

"aku butuh bantuanmu, _kuso-cook_. _"_

" _haa? Memangnya aku peduli –"_

"beritahu aku tempat _okama_ yang bisa melakukan suntik homon."

" _. . . . Zoro?"_

"aku ingin disuntik hormon ketampanan."

.

.

Di seberang telepon, Sanji muntah darah. []

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC / END?**

 _Danke, Tch_ _üß!_

 _Ore_


End file.
